Frustrated
by ggfan10
Summary: When Piper and Leo are having a small problem in their marriage, Piper turns to Phoebe for advice... oneshot


**Hi everyone, this is just a little oneshot I wrote when I was bored. It's a little more adult than I usually write but it's not that bad. It's mainly just a lot of sex talk and a bit of action near the end lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! And don't forget to review =D thanks**

* * *

Piper Halliwell walked out of her sons' bedroom with a relieved smile on her face. She had just read Wyatt and Chris a bedtime story and afterwards, they had gone to bed with no problems, just as Piper had hoped. She had other things on her mind tonight, and they didn't involve her sons at all. As much as Piper loved being a mother of two and how excited she was to be giving birth to another baby in 5 months, sometimes she just needed a break so she could spend some time with her husband. As she walked down the hallway to her and Leo's room, Piper grinned in anticipation of what tonight would bring.

To Piper's surprise and delight, Leo was just coming out of the shower when she entered the room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was drying off his hair with another towel. He smiled when he saw his wife, "Hey."

Piper smirked, "Hey," as she shut the door of their bedroom and locked it. She then smiled at Leo seductively.

"Why are you locking the door?" he asked, making his way over to the chest of drawers to get some clothes, oblivious to what she was trying to do.

Piper rolled her eyes in frustration. It looked like she was going to have to be a little less subtle. She had forgotten that she was dealing with a man here. "I don't know," she said, walking over to Leo and putting her arms around his neck. "The boys are in bed...so I was kinda hoping that maybe we could spend some time together...alone."

"Sure," Leo smiled, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "Just as soon as I get some clothes on we can do whatever you want." He then turned back to the drawer and took out some clothes.

"Clothes?" Piper repeated as he put on the shirt he had just gotten out. "Honey, I'm trying to be romantic here but you're not really getting it."

"Getting what?"

All of a sudden, Piper had had enough of trying to be sweet and romantic. She wrapped her arms around Leo's waist and pulled him close to her, "Let's just say that my idea of spending time together, doesn't involve clothes."

"Oh," he replied simply. "Wait, you want to have sex?"

"Yay, finally he gets it," she exclaimed happily leaning in, in attempt to kiss him.

"But you're pregnant," Leo said, glancing down at Piper's rounded stomach.

"So?"

"So...isn't that kind of weird?"

"No..." she replied, looking at her husband strangely. "Wait a minute, let me get this straight." She pulled away from Leo. "Here I am, willing and practically throwing myself at you, and you are turning down sex?"

"Well, yeah," he nodded, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"I don't believe this," Piper laughed. "Isn't this situation usually reversed? What's the matter? Don't you find me attractive anymore because I'm pregnant?"

"Of course I do," Leo replied, pulling her back into him. "I think you're an extremely sexy woman and if you weren't pregnant I'd be proving that to you right now..."

"But..."

"But I can't do it with the baby being right there, it just feels wrong," he explained.

"Why is it wrong Leo? I'm only 4 months along, the baby doesn't even know what's going on around it yet," Piper tried to persuade him.

"Maybe not, but it just feels weird to me," he replied. "Since when do you want to have sex while you're pregnant anyway? When you were pregnant with Wyatt you actually told me that you didn't want to have sex."

"That's cos when I was pregnant with Wyatt, I was sick for basically the entire pregnancy," she retorted. "Sex was the last thing on my mind. But with this pregnancy, I feel great. I mean, I only had morning sickness in the first 2 months, my body's not all sore like it was when I was pregnant with Wyatt and Chris and I'm just feeling pretty good in general."

"Piper..."

"Oh Leo, come on!" she exclaimed. "I'm begging you here, what more do you want?"

Leo laughed, "What's the matter with you? Since when have you become this sex-crazed woman?"

"Since I got pregnant and my hormones went into overdrive," she replied. "Come on, please?" she asked, putting on a sad face.

"I'm sorry Piper, I just can't," he said. "Maybe after the baby's born."

She groaned, "Yeah sure, I'll pencil you in in between feeding the baby, changing the baby and being kept up all night by the baby." She then went and got into her and Leo's bed.

"Honey..." Leo said, sliding into bed next to his wife. He then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Careful Leo, don't get too close, you might offend the baby," Piper muttered sarcastically.

"Oh stop being ridiculous, is this really that important to you?" he said, pulling his arm back beside him.

"Yes," she replied as she reached up and turned off the lamp on her nightstand. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go to sleep now." Piper then turned away from Leo and closed her eyes.

Leo sighed, resting his head on his pillow and turning the other way.

* * *

Piper entered the living room of the Manor carrying two cups of tea. She sat down on the lounge beside Phoebe and handed her one of the cups. "Phoebe," Piper started, "I really need to have sex."

"And you're coming to me about this?" she retorted. "Cos I don't think I can help you there."

"This isn't funny," Piper glared at her sister. "This is a real problem, all I've been thinking about lately is sex."

"I don't see the problem. Just grab your husband and do what you've got to do," she replied with a smirk.

"The problem is, Leo won't."

"He won't?!"

Piper shook her head, "I know, it's crazy. I mean, you give in most of the time when they're the ones begging for sex and then when you actually want to do it, they turn you down. I just don't get it."

"Maybe he's turned gay?" Phoebe suggested.

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed. "My husband is not gay. He said he doesn't want to have sex with me because I'm pregnant. He thinks it's weird to have sex when the baby is right there."

"He said this?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Phoebe took a sip of her tea, "Bummer."

"Tell me about it," she agreed. "So what should I do?"

"I don't know I've never been pregnant so I haven't had this exact problem before."

"Well what would you do if you were in this situation?"

Phoebe thought for a moment, "Just seduce him. Get him so wound up that he'll be the one begging you for sex."

"You think that will work?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I was thinking about a similar situation I was in when I was with Cole-"

"Wait you had sex problems with Cole?" Piper asked. "I'm shocked."

"It was nothing big," she explained, "he was just so focused on bounty hunters and the Source at one point that he just didn't want to have sex. So I just used my...skills I guess, and he was all but begging in no time at all."

"Really?" She asked. Phoebe nodded. "Hmm, I think you're right. I'll get him when he least expects it and by the time he realizes what's happening, it will be too late." Piper grinned at her sister, "You are brilliant Pheebs."

"Hey, you're talking to the queen of sex and seduction here. What did you expect?"

Piper laughed, "Well you're obviously not the queen of modesty."

* * *

That night after putting Wyatt and Chris to bed, Piper and Leo had finally gotten to bed themselves. They were lying beside each other in silence when suddenly Piper leaned over and kissed her husband passionately. After a while, she pulled away leaving Leo breathless. Piper smirked as he had to stop and catch his breath. The first step in her plan was underway.

"What was that?" he asked, rolling over to face his wife. "I thought you were mad at me about last night?"

"Well I realized that maybe I was being a little selfish," Piper lied. "I shouldn't have tried to force you into anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks, I'm glad we finally agree on that," Leo replied with a nod.

"Me too," she agreed kissing him again, but more gently this time. She really hoped this plan worked, she hated admitting that she was wrong.

As Leo went to pull away from the kiss, Piper pulled him in again and continued kissing him. She then began to run her hands over his body, touching certain places that caused Leo to groan unwillingly. Piper then sat up and proceeded to unbutton his shirt, continuing to kiss him as she did so. She almost had Leo's shirt completely off when he pulled away from her.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked, holding his wife at arms length to stop her from continuing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Piper replied with a seductive smile as she put one leg over Leo so that she was straddling him.

"Piper," Leo groaned, sitting up so that she was now sitting on his lap, facing him. "Didn't we just decide that we weren't going to do this?"

"But this is fun," she said simply, as she ran her hands over her husbands now bare chest. "Come on, I can tell you're enjoying this. Do you really want to stop now?"

"You missy, have got to keep your hands to yourself," Leo grinned, grabbing Piper's hands, gently but firmly. "Look, don't you think I would love to completely ravish you right now?"

"Well then ravish me, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that there's this little voice in my head screaming 'The baby! Careful of the baby!' and I just can't concentrate," he explained.

"Can't we just try it Leo?" Piper asked. "We were doing pretty good just a minute ago, weren't we?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I promise you're not going to hurt me or the baby okay?" she said. "In fact, a lot of doctors say that sex is good during pregnancy. It keeps the Mommy happy which keeps the baby happy."

"You see, that's just gross," Leo interrupted.

"Not that kind of happy," she rolled her eyes. "What I mean is it makes me feel good about myself. It makes me feel like I'm not a huge whale and that I'm still attractive you know?"

"That's what this is all about?" he asked. "You don't feel attractive anymore?"

"Yeah, well partly anyway," Piper replied. "Mostly it's because my hormones are acting up so much that I just have to have sex. It's really quite annoying."

"Well that's a good reason too," Leo smiled.

"Yes it is," she agreed. "So can we just try? If anything happens we'll stop, I promise."

"Fine, if we must," he said sarcastically, grinning at his wife as picked her up off his lap and placed her onto her back beside him. He then began to kiss Piper, picking up from where they left off a few minutes ago.

"It's about time you were more responsive," Piper muttered in between kisses. "I felt like I was doing all the work." Somewhere within that sentence she had also finished removing her husband's shirt and was now starting on his pants.

Leo broke the kiss, "Yeah, I've got a lot to make up for don't I?" he grinned, then started kissing her again.

As Leo's hand's began to move under her top, Piper smiled in victory. She made a mental note to thank Phoebe in the morning.

* * *

Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast for Wyatt and Chris, who were sitting at the kitchen table, when Phoebe came in.

"Hey," she said as she walked into the kitchen, setting her handbag down on the kitchen bench.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt smiled when he saw his aunt. Chris also smiled at her.

"Hey, there are my two favourite nephews," she said, kissing them both on the head.

"We're your only nephews Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt pointed out.

Phoebe shrugged with a grin, "Well then obviously you're my favourite silly."

"Hi Pheebs," Piper grinned. "It's so nice to see you over here so early. Would you like some coffee?"

Phoebe looked at her sister suspiciously, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"I don't know," she shrugged as she poured her sister a cup of coffee. "It's a lovely morning."

"Oh, my, God," she replied dramatically. "Did you take my advice I gave you yesterday?"

Piper shrugged, "Maybe..."

"You did!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Piper got some, Piper got some," she chanted, happily hugging her sister.

"Phoebe, there are minors in the room," she said, glancing down at Wyatt and Chris.

"Oh they don't know what I'm talking about," she replied. "Didn't I tell you it would work?"

"Yes you did," Piper nodded. "And thank you. Thank you a lot!"

"It was good huh?"

"The best," she grinned. "It was so good, that I'm thinking of taking your advice more often from now on."

"Really?" Phoebe asked in a posh accent.

"Uh-huh."

The two women laughed, while 4-year-old Wyatt wondered what in the world his mother and aunt were going on about.

* * *

**Reviews, good or bad, are welcome!**


End file.
